The Precious Servant
by Foresthunter
Summary: Shinya Ryuuto had been the personal servant of Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Izuna for 20 years, those not of the Uchiha clan had no idea just how precious this particular servant was to the leaders of the Uchiha clan.


She had been their personal aid, their personal servant for a little over 20 years. She was given to the clan as a gift by her own clan that did not want her. She was the same age as Madara.

And she was the only person other than his brother Izuna that could show him defiance as both brothers were attached to her, unable to harshly punish her or send her away as being one of the only constants in their lives since their childhood besides each other.

"Madara-sama, Izuna-sama, I made your favourite snacks." Ryuuto said gently, holding a tray that carried a plate that held 3 sticks of dango that was not too sweet and was drizzled with a delicious sauce and another plate of brightly coloured and beautifully made tea cakes. There were 2 cups of her specially brewed tea for them to drink as well.

She placed the dango in front of Izuna and gave him a cup of tea and did the same for Madara's tea cakes.

Both brothers' expressions did not change but she could see a pleased gleam in their eye as they ate their favourite snacks.

"Neh, Ryuu-chan, what's for dinner today?" Izuna asked with a smile, as they were alone, the brothers could let their strong front down, they appeared to be heartless and cruel and devilish tacticians, being the head and 2nd in command of the clan. But around Ryuuto, they could relax a little bit as long as the other servants or clan members weren't around, even then, they were still nicer to her than anyone else.

Ryuuto gave them a gentle smile. "I can personally cook whatever you wish Izuna-sama, but if you want to know, the cooks are planning to make hot pots today for dinner." She answered politely.

"Make mine yourself." Madara ordered stoically, finishing his 3rd tea cake.

"Same here." Izuna said with a nod, starting on his 2nd dango stick.

"As you wish, my masters." She said with a bow. "Now, if I may ask, what is bothering you two today?"

She never failed to surprise them with her perception, she could always pick up if something was troubling them, Izuna joked that it was her sixth sense as she always knew when to show up whenever they were hungry, angry, frustrated, and where they were in the clan compound.

"Mah mah, there is no hiding from you, is there Ryuu-chan?" Izuna said with a slight sigh.

Ryuuto merely kept her smile on her face and looked at them with her dark blue eyes.

"The elders are pushing us to start a family, or at least marry." Madara answered. "It is getting on my nerves."

"You could always tell them to shove it where the sun doesn't shine and remind them that you two are the leaders of the clan, the elders only exist to _advise_, not command." Ryuuto suggested cheerfully.

Both brothers quirked a small smile at the bluntness. She could always make them smile.

She placed the dirty cups and plates on the tray. "Now, I must leave you two as I must start cooking." Ryuuto said and bowed before leaving the room.

"Mooouu… why can't there be more women like Ryuu-chan out there? If there was a choice between her and a 'proper' woman, I'd pick Ryuu-chan any day." Izuna grumbled darkly, reading over some paperwork.

Madara gave a slight nod at that.

****

Everyone knew punishing Ryuuto was forbidden, not that they had any excuse to punish her anyways since she always did her work and acted appropriately at all times. They knew that her life was important to Madara and Izuna, more so than any individual clan member besides each other.

An hour into cooking, a fearful servant approached her. "Ryuuto-san, Izuna-sama and Madara-sama are tearing apart the royal training ground, they are angry."

"Thank you for notifying me, I will go them right away." Ryuuto said, she saw this coming ever since she served tea during the meeting between the Senju and the Uchiha elders and clan heads. It was well known that she was the only person capable of calming the two down in their most violent rages. But what on earth made them so angry?

She hurried to the royal training ground where many clan members were on guard to protect the compound from damages. They noticed Ryuuto approaching them and gave a sigh of relief and allowed her to go to them as they returned to their posts.

Ryuuto ran for a long time to see them literally tearing the area apart. She calmly sat against a tree as the two fought.

She just waited and waited until they noticed her sitting there. She merely raised her arms invitingly and they walked towards her. Izuna practically threw himself into her lap and clutched onto her like a lifeline while Madara lied down beside her. She gently stroked their hair and sang to them, their anger dying out quickly, and their menacing auras cooling off.

"What had made you so angry today?" She asked after a while.

"The elders of our clan and the Senju wanted to make a treaty, that Senju bastard, Tobirama, apparently really likes you, the elders noticed and almost succeeded in promising your hand in marriage to him as a sign of good faith. Madara and I stopped it of course, but the sheer audacity of them trying to do this without consulting us first really made us angry. You're ours! And you will always be ours!" Izuna growled and clutched onto her tightly.

Ryuuto smiled and recited "The 3 absolute commands you have given me… you know I will always be there, always and always."

"That's right, and if you do not abide by them, you'll regret it." Madara said darkly, his sharingan flashing at her.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, my masters." She said with a happy tone.

She was there in their darkest times, when they were children, they were orphaned, their father was not a competent warrior and was soon killed in battle and their mother died giving birth to Izuna. Madara was 5 years old at the time and had no clue how to take care of his baby brother, none of the servants or clan members wanted anything to do with them, sure the basic necessities were given to them such as food, clothing, shelter, water, and a place to bathe, but even then, Madara needed help, his brother was all he had left of his mother and father, his only family. Then Ryuuto stepped in, noticing Madara's need for help, she was the only servant willing to obey Madara's every command.

Ryuuto personally delivered their food to them, did their laundry, and helped care for Izuna by changing his diapers, feeding him, playing with him, and basically looking after him as Madara focused on training. Even though he did not admit it out loud, but he was thankful and relied on her heavily. She nursed his wounds, helped him back up when he failed, encouraged him when he struggled, congratulated him when he succeeded, she was there for him whenever he needed her, for both of them. The years went by as Ryuuto established herself as the brothers' primary caretaker, they rose in the ranks and soon became the most powerful warriors of the Uchiha clan, in a clan where power meant prestige, Madara became clan head and Izuna second in command.

It was obvious to the clan that the only people that Madara truly trusted was his brother and the servant that stood by his side since his childhood, Ryuuto.

When Ryuuto, after a painstaking amount of time, gained Madara's trust when they were children, he gave her the 3 absolute orders that she must obey at all times.

To never betray them, never lie to them, and never leave their side.

"Never leave us… never." Izuna mumbled into her lap.

"Of course, Izuna-sama." Ryuuto said gently, stroking his hair. "One day, you two will find someone that you will fall in love with, will you need me when that happens? I can't help but wonder and worry over both of you, I have been taking care of you two for 20 years now."

"Even if we marry, even if we have children, you will be there, don't you ever think we will throw you away." Madara said. "You helped me since we were 5 years old and practically raised Izuna yourself, you are my most loyal servant, you are worth far more than the others that had abandoned us."

Ryuuto gave him a bright smile. "Thank you Madara-sama."

Madara scoffed and muttered "It's true though…"

"As long as you wish it, we'll always be together." She said.

"Yeah… always." Izuna whispered with a soft smile.

****

Madara was pissed after he left the meeting room, as well as Izuna, both were radiating bloodlust as they stormed to the training grounds to take out their anger.

How dare they? How dare they offer Ryuuto to that bastard Senju without his permission? She was theirs! He had half a mind to kill the elder that even thought of suggesting it.

He saw how smitten Tobirama was when he had laid eyes on Ryuuto when she had served their tea. Madara even saw the man blushing for Kami's sake when Ryuuto smiled at him after she poured the Senju tea. Izuna noticed that as well and narrowed his eyes at the silver haired Shinobi.

Both brothers were extremely possessive of Ryuuto and wouldn't allow any man to court her or even look at her wrong without answering to them first. It was amazing how such perceived heartless, cruel, and powerful clan heads such as Madara and Izuna could be so attached to a simple servant. One of the main simple reasons that they cared about her so much was that she loved them, she cared for them, not as a clan head or out of duty, but just Madara and Izuna.

She was there when no one else was, she did everything in her power to make them happy, to make them feel loved. The feeling of her affection towards them was so honest that they latched onto it and never let it go in fear of losing the one person that genuinely cared for them other than each other.

While taking their anger out on the land, both brothers often snuck glances at Ryuuto when she had arrived, to see her expression, what she had thought while watching them during their rage. During the entire time, she kept a calm expression, and when they finally stopped, she merely smiled in understanding and raised her arms, inviting them to her.

He saw Izuna throw himself into her lap, just like when he was a small child, he found comfort in it. Madara merely lied down beside her, basking in her presence as she stroked their hair soothingly. He relaxed as she sang, knowing that both brothers would never willingly let her leave them.


End file.
